a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a forensic microscope, particularly for the examination of writing.
b) Description of the Problems which the Invention Address
A frequent and important question in the forensic sciences is that of the time of origin of a relevant clue. Unfortunately, the methods of dating for forensics, many of which are known from archeology and anthropology, are either insufficiently accurate or are not applicable in general in view of the available stock of clues. Currently, in many laboratories around the world intensive research is under way to develop absolute dating methods. Unfortunately, noteworthy successes are seen only in some areas.
A particular set of problems is posed by assigning a time to documents of all kinds. The time of origin of a document is very often in dispute. Since the area of disputed documents often involves enormous sums, a method for determining the time of origin is especially important. However, there still exists no scientifically acceptable method in this area allowing an absolute dating of written matter. Therefore, the only remaining possibility of achieving results is through indirect methods.
The earliest possible time of origin of a document can be determined by examination of paper, the writing media employed, or printing methods in conjunction with a gathering of references or data. For example, a document produced by a laser printer cannot have originated in the year 1954. However, questioned time periods must often be narrowed down much further, so that the type of dating mentioned above is inadequate. A very common question in such cases is: "What came first?" Either it is presumed that a document has been tampered with or it is claimed that a blank signed sheet of paper has been used in an illegitimate manner. In the event that there is an overlapping or intersecting of writing media, there is a chance that the chronological sequence can be determined.